Synthesis of Aminomethyl C-glycopyranosides (AMC) and their derivatives is planned via Nitromethyl and cyano derivatives. Diazonium salts will convert the title compounds into triazenes, useful as irreversible inhibitors of glycosidases. Syntheses will provide immediately specifically blocked AMC derivatives, which could be converted into specifically blocked C-glycoside antibiotics. The project is intended to be synthetic organic chemistry leading to compounds that allow to model diseases, in which glycoprotein breakdown is defective, or such that allow progress in the synthesis of pharmacologically important C- glycosides.